


The Right Woman is So Wrong

by Merfilly



Category: Baby Face (1933), Victor Victoria (1982)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma, meet the Right Woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Woman is So Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhi Shaw (Gryphonrhi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



Toddy had said the right woman could change Norma's mind.

Sal had taken good care of her since returning from Paris, but the night Lily Powers came in to talk money out of him for her leaving Chicago, Norma found herself intrigued.

Lily radiated confidence in a way that made Norma feel like a school girl. The blown kiss her way had made Norma's head turn, before she wound up being talked into finding out what a woman was like.

In her room, backside stinging from the brush in Lily's hand, and Norma had to admit Toddy had been right.


End file.
